1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) device.
2. Background Art
As a MOSFET is downsized according to the scaling rule, the MOSFET becomes capable of operating at lower voltages. However, the finer the MOSFET, the more widely the threshold voltage varies.
Threshold voltage variations destabilize the operation of an SRAM, which is a semiconductor storage device, and induce malfunctions such as unwanted writing induced by a read operation and a failure in a write operation.
The threshold variations of the MOSFET are caused by inevitable phenomena during manufacture such as random dopant fluctuation (RDF) and therefore are difficult to prevent.